


Цена рассудка

by ComOk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Способность Ичиго видеть призраков принимают за шизофрению, и Ишшин пытается принять меры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена рассудка

\- Ишида, Ишида…- Куросаки Ишшин задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Кажется, мы где-то встреча... А! Директор городской больницы! Но, сдается мне, тогда вы были мужчиной.  
\- Рюукен мой муж, - Ишида Акико улыбнулась и поправила прическу. Куросаки машинально отметил, что распущенные волосы ей бы пошли больше. – Я психолог младшей школы. И я хотела поговорить с вами...  
\- ...об Ичиго, о чем же еще. Что он опять натворил? Разбил окно? Прогулял школу? Подложил кому-то кнопку на стул? Заглянул вам под юбку? Впрочем, для этого он еще маленький...   
\- Вы знаете, что он думает, будто может видеть призраков? - прервала его Ишида.  
\- Че-его? - поперхнулся Куросаки. - Что за чушь?! Каких призраков? Он подался в медиумы? Открыл охоту на полтергейста? Или увлекся синтоизмом?.. Думаете, Ичи интересуется такой чепухой? Это он вам так сказал?  
\- Не сказал, - покачала головой Ишида, - но неоднократно продемонстрировал. - Она открыла лежащую перед ней пухлую папку и начала перебирать листы. – Учителя и даже одноклассники не раз обращали внимание на его странное поведение. Он разговаривает с пустым местом, понимаете? Может броситься с кулаками – на пустое место. Вчера начал кидаться камнями… Он думает, что видит что-то, чего на самом деле нет.  
\- Бред какой-то... - пробормотал Куросаки.  
\- Вы правы. Бред и галлюцинации. - Ишида закрыла папку и с болью посмотрела на него. - Куросаки-сан, мне очень жаль. У вашего сына серьезное расстройство личности. Возможно даже шизофрения.

\- Бред, просто бред, - как заведенный, повторял Куросаки. - С каких это пор проявления духовной силы считаются шизофренией?!  
\- Наверное, с тех пор, как перестали считаться одержимостью демонами, - пожал плечами Урахара. - Уверяю тебя, раньше было хуже. За это сжигали на костре.  
\- А сейчас за это запирают в психушку и накачивают нейролептиками! - взорвался Куросаки. - И не говори, что это лучше! Я не дам травить своего сына!  
\- Ну так не давай. Что ты тут мечешься, клиентов мне распугиваешь? Угомонись уже, у меня к тебе серьезное дело.  
\- А у меня, по-твоему, не серьезное?! Ичиго хотят объявить шизофреником!  
\- Это не смертельно.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, с таким диагнозом ему ни в институт поступить, ни хорошую работу найти! Ему жизнь искалечат - и все из-за того, что у него высокая духовная сила! А ты помочь не хочешь.  
Урахара с громким хлопком сложил веер.  
\- Помнится, ты собирался жить, как человек - вот и решай проблемы по-человечески. Послушай меня, Ишшин, мне нужна информация из Общества Душ.  
\- А что же твоя кошачья принцесса? – не понял Куросаки.  
\- Йоруичи одна не справляется. Нужен кто-то еще.  
\- И ты подумал, что этим кем-то мог бы стать я?   
Урахара кивнул.  
\- Мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверять.  
Куросаки сунул руки в карманы.  
\- За доверие спасибо, конечно. Но, если помнишь, я отец-одиночка с тремя маленькими детьми. - Он вздохнул. – Если бы Масаки была…  
\- Ты бы точно не отправился ни в какое Общество Душ, - перебил его Урахара.  
Куросаки задумался.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - кивнул он. – Но сейчас я тем более не могу.  
\- Ишшин, - тихо сказал Урахара, - это очень важно.  
\- Важнее моих детей?!  
\- Возможно, что и так… Да прекрати ты размахивать кулаками, у меня тут ценные вещи!..

«Решай проблемы по-человечески». Вскользь брошенное замечание Урахары не шло у Куросаки из головы. В Готее любая угроза устранялась при помощи занпакто… и это вряд ли подходит под определение «по-человечески». Как же поступают люди? Нельзя сказать, что у Куросаки был большой опыт… Угрозы? Шантаж? Подкуп? А может, достаточно попросить, вдруг Ишида его поймет – чисто по-человечески?  
Продолжать разговор в кабинете казалось неправильным, лучше было дождаться, когда Ишида пойдет домой. Куросаки купил в цветочном магазине букетик лохматых хризантем и уселся на ступеньках школы, машинально обрывая лепестки и чувствуя себя последним идиотом.  
Задумавшись, он чуть не пропустил, когда Ишида появилась на крыльце.   
\- Куросаки-сан? - удивилась она. - Вы что-то забыли?  
\- Я? Нет. Вот, это вам, - он протянул ей растрепанный букет.  
\- Спасибо. - Она взглянула на лепестки под ногами и улыбнулась. – Смотрю, вы сильно нервничаете.  
\- Я? Да… Из-за Ичиго.  
\- Я понимаю, Куросаки-сан, это тяжело, - вздохнула она. - Но лучшее, что можно для него сделать – вовремя принять меры.   
\- Ишида-сан, - Куросаки засунул руки в карманы и пошел следом за ней к воротам школы, - может быть, вы ошиблись, а? Он же совсем ребенок, он мог просто все придумать. У Ичи живое воображение. Богатая фантазия!  
Ишида покачала головой.  
\- Воображаемые друзья могут быть в шесть лет, в десять - это признак расстройства. Простите, Куросаки-сан, ведь ваша жена недавно умерла?  
\- Полгода, - вздохнул он. – Думаете, это могло повлиять?..  
\- Тяжелое потрясение может сильно отразиться на психике, - кивнула она. – Тем более, на психике ребенка.  
Некоторое время они шли молча.  
\- Ишида-сан, давайте пока обойдемся без психиатров, - попросил Куросаки. – Дайте нам немного времени...  
\- Думаете, если не обращать на проблему внимания, она исчезнет? – вскинулась Ишида. - Куросаки-сан, а если бы у Ичиго подозревали, не знаю, рак - вы бы тоже ждали, что все само... рассосется?   
\- Может быть, вы ошиблись, - повторил Куросаки. – Может быть, все не так плохо, как вам кажется. Я поговорю с Ичи, все будет в порядке…  
\- Я понимаю, в плохое не хочется верить. Но, Куросаки-сан, я за ним почти полгода наблюдаю, я не ошиблась. Поймите же, закрывая глаза на проблему, вы только повредите своему сыну. До свиданья, Куросаки-сан, мне пора домой, - она грустно улыбнулась, прощаясь, и свернула в переулок.   
Подумав, Куросаки двинулся за ней.  
\- Нам по пути? – удивилась Ишида.  
\- Я вас провожу. А то мало ли, кто по темным улицам ходит... Например, отцы детей, которым вы ставите страшные диагнозы.  
Она остановилась.  
\- Что вам нужно? Вы меня хотите запугать? Или, - она посмотрела на букет в руках, - подкупить?   
\- Сам не знаю, - Куросаки развел руками. - Я хочу, чтоб вы не отдавали Ичи психиатрам, но не знаю, что для этого сделать.  
Ишида вскинула голову.  
\- Почему вы меня чудовищем считаете?! Потому что сообщила плохую новость? Я мальчику только добра желаю! Вы не понимаете, если его не лечить, для него все может плохо кончиться! – Она горестно покачала головой. – Вы мне казались разумным человеком, Куросаки-сан, жаль, что я ошиблась. Завтра я отправлю заключение в психиатрию. До свидания, Куросаки-сан.  
Куросаки в растерянности смотрел ей вслед. Что там следующим пунктом в решении проблем по-человечески? Догнать и стукнуть по голове – авось память отшибет? Ха…  
\- Ведь можешь, когда хочешь, - вслух порадовался за себя Куросаки, помахал Ишиде рукой и зашагал в противоположном направлении.

\- Не получается у меня по-человечески, - сообщил Куросаки, входя в магазин. – Может, потому что я не человек? Зато я придумал, что делать…  
Урахара оторвался от хозяйственных расчетов и с интересом посмотрел на него.  
\- И ты пришел сообщить мне эту потрясающую новость? Или тебе от меня что-то нужно?  
\- …стереть ей память за сегодняшний день, забрать бумажки, которые она насобирала про Ичиго – и больше никаких проблем, - продолжал тот. - Хороший план, правда? Ну, сколько нынче стоит заменитель памяти?  
\- Деньги? – Урахара неприкрыто оскорбился. - Я не беру денег с друзей!  
\- Тогда помоги просто так!  
\- Не могу, - пригорюнился Урахара. - Какой же я торговец, если помогаю за просто так. Это ж вся тщательно создаваемая репутация насмарку… Хотя есть кое-какая услуга, которую ты бы мог мне оказать...  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот так сразу «нет»?  
\- Я знаю, что тебе от меня нужно. Нет.  
\- Даже ради сына?  
\- Урахара...  
\- Значит, пат? - торговец поскреб небритый подбородок. - Всегда терпеть не мог такой расклад. И что будем делать?  
\- Урахара, черт возьми, мне нужна твоя помощь! Мне Ичиго надо спасать, а не играться!  
Урахара смотрел задумчиво, явно что-то прикидывая про себя.  
\- Ладно, так и быть, пойду тебе навстречу, - решил он. - Скажем, за спасение жизни твоего сына, ты отдашь мне... своего сына. Нет-нет-нет, ты не понял, я его есть не собираюсь и в рабство не продам, да убери ты руки, придурок, задушишь ведь! Уф... сила есть, ума не надо, правда, Ишшин-сан? Ничего я Ичиго не сделаю, мне просто интересно, что же такое родилось от шинигами и человека. Наблюдения, пара экспериментов… Учти, это мое последнее предложение. Тебе нужен заменитель или нет? Значит, договорились. Удачи, Ишшин-са-ан!

Часы показывали глубоко за полночь. Куросаки сидел на кухне, смотрел на кружку с давно остывшим чаем и пытался не думать. Думать надо было раньше, прежде чем обращаться за помощью к Урахаре. И уж тем более прежде, чем ее принимать.   
Он выложил на стол заменитель памяти, внешне похожий на карманную зажигалку. Стоила ли эта штуковина заплаченной цены? С одной стороны, Урахара и без разрешения мог бы наблюдать за Ичиго, да и наблюдал наверняка – и за Ичи, и за девочками… Тогда, получается, Урахара продешевил? Куросаки хмыкнул. Скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем Урахара упустит свою выгоду. С другой стороны, он сам дал Урахаре карт-бланш на почти любые эксперименты над сыном, и черт знает, что может придти в эту спрятанную под панамкой голову. Одна надежда - Урахара прекрасно понимает: случись что с Ичиго, Ишшин этого ему не простит.  
С третьей стороны… Куросаки с силой потер лицо ладонями. С третьей стороны, заменитель памяти ему действительно нужен. Ишида должна забыть их разговор и оставить Ичиго в… Стоп. Куросаки покрылся холодным потом. Идиот. С чего он решил, что один забытый разговор что-то изменит?! Полгода. Она наблюдала за Ичи полгода. Вот сколько нужно стереть, чтобы обезопасить Ичиго.  
Куросаки схватил заменитель памяти, лихорадочно вспоминая его устройство. Должен быть какой-то дозатор… и емкость, черт возьми, какая у заменителя емкость?! Двадцать зарядов? Полсотни? На полгода точно не потянет… А впрочем, столько и не надо, решил он. Заменитель памяти обеспечивает шикарные галлюцинации, так что долгое время Ишиду будет волновать исключительно ее собственная шизофрения.  
Куросаки довольно усмехнулся и принялся откручивать дозатор.

Ишида не успела даже переобуться, когда в дверь кабинета настойчиво постучали.  
\- Войдите, – она шагнула к двери и остановилась в замешательстве. - Куросаки-сан? Что вы…  
\- Хочу вам фокус показать. Взгляните сюда, - сказал Куросаки, вытаскивая из кармана заменитель памяти. - Ловкость рук и никакого… Приятных снов, Ишида-сан, - Куросаки аккуратно опустил обмякшее тело на диванчик у стены кабинета, подложил под голову какую-то мягкую игрушку, похожую то ли на длинноухого кота, то ли на короткоухого зайца. – Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся.  
Он отыскал и выпотрошил папку с наблюдениями за Ичиго, на всякий случай обшарил шкаф и ящики стола и, насвистывая, вышел из кабинета. С души свалился камень размером с гору Фудзи.   
Осталось всего ничего - вечером поговорить с Ичиго о призраках.

\- Ичи! Иди к папочке! У нас с тобой будет серьезный мужской разговор. Помнишь, мы с тобой говорили, что не нужно говорить с призраками, если тебя кто-то видит?   
\- Но, пап... Они сами со мной говорят! Ты же говорил, что не отвечать невежливо.  
\- Э... тут совсем другое дело, Ичи, это живым не отвечать невежливо. А призраки не живые.  
\- Как мама?  
О, черт.  
\- Да, Ичи, как мама. Эй, парень, брось реветь. Мама тоже была не в восторге, что ты с ними говоришь, помнишь?  
\- Но па-ап... Я у них про маму спрашивал... Вдруг они про нее что-нибудь знают?  
\- Ичи, посмотри на меня. Они не знают про маму, я тебе точно говорю.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?! Ты их даже не видишь!   
Ичиго с ревом выскочил из комнаты.  
Ишшин долго смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. И он еще думал, что разговор с сыном – самое простое?! Как бы не так…   
Он тяжело вздохнул и пошел готовить ужин. Не получилось сейчас – получится в другой раз. В конце концов, теперь у него есть время объяснить детям, что можно, а что нельзя. 

В борьбе Куросаки с ужином последний побеждал с существенным перевесом. Рис упорно пытался подгореть, на полуфабрикаты не хотелось даже смотреть, а соус кончился еще вчера. Куросаки дождаться не мог, когда Юзу и Карин подрастут достаточно, чтоб заниматься хозяйством.  
Телефонный звонок отвлек его от неравной борьбы.  
\- Ичи, возьми трубку! - крикнул Куросаки, доставая тарелки. - И зови девочек ужинать.  
Все еще хмурый Ичиго притащил телефон:  
\- Это тебя. Пап, а кто такой психиатр?  
Тарелка глухо звякнула об пол и раскололась на почти равные половинки.

Каждый раз, оказываясь в городской больнице, Куросаки невольно сравнивал ее со своей клиникой. Даже сейчас, хотя голова была занята совсем другим, он машинально позавидовал размаху предприятия.  
Не дожидаясь лифта, Куросаки взбежал по лестнице на третий этаж и толкнул дверь в конце длинного коридора. Высокий седоволосый мужчина стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на улицу.  
\- Тук-тук, - сообщил о себе Куросаки.  
\- Мне интересно, - не оборачиваясь, произнес мужчина. - Все шинигами - идиоты, или это мне так везет?  
\- Ши... - Куросаки поперхнулся. - Шинигами? Эй, я, наверное, ошибся дверью, мне нужен Ишида-сан, и это вроде бы врач, а не пациент.  
Мужчина обернулся, глаза за стеклами очков холодно сверкнули.  
\- Конечно, ты будешь отрицать. Но для меня и без того все предельно очевидно. Вчера Акико имела неприятный разговор с отцом Куросаки Ичиго, а сегодня ее привезли в больницу с острым психозом.  
\- Я не...  
\- Я знаю, как действует заменитель памяти, шинигами, - отрезал Ишида.  
«Он знает, - подумал Ишшин, - и он так спокоен? Если бы кто-то сделал такое с Масаки, я бы убил его голыми руками. На клочки бы разорвал».  
\- Я убил бы тебя с огромным удовольствием, - ровным голосом сказал Ишида. - Но Акико это не поможет. Зато ты поможешь. Ты вернешь ей память.   
\- Но...  
\- Если бы я знал, как это сделать, ты был бы мне не нужен. Это техника шинигами, от нее должно быть что-то вроде противоядия. И ты его найдешь, иначе… - Ишида помолчал. - Ты довел мою жену до психушки, думаю, будет справедливо, если я сделаю то же с твоим сыном. И не думай, что тебе удастся сбежать, у меня, знаешь ли, очень широкие связи. Да, - опередил он следующую мысль Куросаки, – даже не пытайся меня убить. В случае моей смерти твой сын... ты понял. 

\- Как восстановить замененные воспоминания? - выпалил Куросаки с порога.  
\- Первый раз слышу, чтобы кто-то этим озаботился, - пожал плечами Урахара. – Наоборот, обычно стирают с запасом, чтоб уж наверняка. Пара забытых дней еще никому не повредила.  
\- Не пара, - мотнул головой Куросаки. - Не знаю, сколько я ей стер. Я сломал дозатор.  
Он нашарил в кармане заменитель и швырнул Урахаре. Тот задумчиво покрутил «зажигалку» в руках.  
\- Решил перестраховаться, разрядил полностью? Ну конечно, кого, кроме техотдела, интересует емкость заменителя...   
\- Сколько я стер? – перебил Куросаки.  
\- Точно не скажу, слишком много параметров. Есть определенная корреляция с возрастом, весом, уровнем духовной силы... Если говорить приближенно – лет двадцать пять.  
\- Сколько?! – выдохнул Куросаки. Нет, конечно, он мог не рассчитать, перепутать, ясное дело, он не специалист, а лезть в конструкцию прибора всегда рискованно, но… двадцать пять лет! - Зачем такая емкость? – спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
\- Заменители памяти - военная разработка. Изначально их использовали для воздействия на группы людей, - Урахара, кажется, был не прочь прочитать небольшую лекцию. - Потом поставили ограничители на радиус действия, встроили дозаторы, а основную конструкцию менять не стали…  
\- Подожди. Стой. - Куросаки зажмурился. – Ты можешь это исправить? Можешь вернуть память?  
Урахара задумчиво почесал панамку.  
\- В принципе, не доказано, что это не возможно. Практически же такого никто никогда не...  
\- Значит, ты будешь первым, - оборвал его Куросаки. – Киске, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
Урахара долго разглядывал Куросаки.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я попрошу взамен.  
Нельзя сказать, что это было неожиданно. Нельзя сказать, что это была худшая сделка в жизни Куросаки Ишшина. Нельзя сказать, что от этого было легче.  
\- Я согласен. Но ты должен позаботиться о детях.  
Урахара помолчал, потом придвинул к себе лист бумаги и начал заполнять его столбиками цифр и иероглифов.  
\- Потребуется время. И эксперименты. И, желательно, чтобы она была здесь, под моим присмотром. Кстати, кто она такая, что ты жертвуешь ради нее детьми?  
\- Ишида Акико, психолог в школе Ичиго… Что такое?  
Урахара отложил кисть и смотрел на него округлившимися глазами.  
\- Ну у тебя и везение, - пробормотал он.   
\- Ты ее знаешь? – насторожился Куросаки.  
\- Ее - нет.  
\- Нет... А что… Постой! Ты знаешь ее мужа?  
\- Ишида Рюукен, - кивнул Урахара. - Последний квинси. Но придерживается позиции, что мертвым помогать уже бессмысленно. Интересно, правда? Зато активно помогает живым. Вытащил из психушек немало людей с высокой духовной силой.  
\- И ты молчал? – медленно проговорил Куросаки. Спокойно, Ишшин, а то ты не знал, с кем имеешь дело, так, еще спокойнее, он тебе все еще нужен, чтобы спасти Ичиго, держи себя в руках, черт побери. – Ты знал, что Ичиго ничего не грозит – и молчал?!  
\- Я же советовал тебе решать проблемы по-человечески, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Урахара. – У меня все было под контролем. В случае чего Рюукен помог бы решить проблему с психиатрами. Я же не знал, что ты станешь стирать память его жене. – Куросаки недоверчиво усмехнулся. – Ишшин. Я и вправду не знал, - неожиданно виновато сказал Урахара. – Мне стоило раньше спросить, о ком идет речь. – Он помолчал, складывая и вновь расправляя веер. – Мы можем расторгнуть сделку, - неожиданно предложил он. – Если хочешь.  
\- И ты поможешь ей просто так?  
Урахара покачал головой.  
\- Тогда о чем говорить? – Куросаки сунул руки в карманы. – Позаботься об Ичи и девочках.   
\- Боюсь, от меня будет мало толку, - вздохнул Урахара. – Но не волнуйся, Ишшин-сан, у меня есть замечательная душа-плюс. Твои дети и не узнают, что у их отца небольшая командировка…

На этот раз, прежде чем подняться на третий этаж, Куросаки подошел к стойке регистрации.  
\- Добрый день… - он пригляделся к бейджику медсестры, - Таната-сан. Вы мне не подскажете, где найти Ишиду Акико?  
\- Ишида Акико, - повторила та, копаясь в бумагах, – психиатрическое отделение, семьсот сорок вторая палата. Седьмой этаж.  
Палата запиралась снаружи, и Куросаки это очень не понравилось. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь. Ну, хоть стены не мягкие, и то радует…  
Ишида свернулась клубком в кресле, намертво вцепившись в того самого то ли кота, то ли зайца. Лицо опухло от слез. И вовсе распущенные волосы ей не шли.  
\- Эй, - Куросаки шагнул к ней, присел на корточки и осторожно взял за руку. Ишида вздрогнула, и забормотала что-то бессвязное. - Все плохо, да? - спросил он. - Я идиот, я теперь знаю. Хотя, тебе от этого не легче, конечно. Я не думал, что так получится, думал, ты просто забудешь пару месяцев, или год… ну, бывает, амнезия, люди с этим живут, я просто...  
\- Перестарался, - закончил от двери холодный голос. - Ты стер ей память почти полностью. Она сейчас как трехлетний ребенок, причем выдернутый из привычного мира - из галлюцинаций, которые ты ей подсунул - в реальный.   
\- Вряд ли имеет смысл просить прощения, - не обращая внимания на вошедшего, продолжал Куросаки. - Такое нельзя простить, я понимаю. Но ты хотя бы знай, что мне очень жаль.  
\- Как трогательно, - передернул плечами Ишида. - Ты что, из бульварного театра сбежал? Мелодрама просто, мыльная опера. Она тебя не понимает, ты что, не видишь?! Она теперь ничего не понимает! – под конец он почти кричал.   
\- Она понимает, - покачал головой Куросаки. - Ты сам сказал, она сейчас как ребенок. Дети понимают больше, чем кажется, а что не понимают, то чувствуют, - он поднялся на ноги и сунул руки в карманы. - Урахара сказал, что теоретически память можно восстановить. Он постарается.  
\- Этому Урахаре можно верить?  
Куросаки подавил желание расхохотаться. Ты, наверное, хороший стрелок, квинси. Вопрос прямо в яблочко.  
\- Можно. Сейчас – можно. Я ему хорошо… заплатил.  
Ишида кивнул и отвернулся.  
\- Эй?  
\- Я боялся, что надежды нет совсем, - Ишида сосредоточенно разглядывал дверной косяк. Потом перевел взгляд на Куросаки. – Пойдем, отдам тебе документы на Ичиго.

Странно смотреть на себя со стороны. Тем более странно осознавать, что настоящий Куросаки Ишшин – больше не ты. Теперь не тебя, а вот этого парня в дурацкой футболке дети будут звать папой, а пациенты – доктором. Теперь не ты, а он будет защищать детей от неприятностей, кормить подгоревшим рисом и объяснять, почему нельзя разговаривать с призраками.  
Куросаки тихо выругался и продолжил экскурсию.  
\- …лекарства в холодильнике и в этом шкафу, опись там же, разберешься, не сложно. Тяжелых сразу отправляй в городскую больницу, у нас тут оборудования не хватит. Да, чуть не забыл, у Ичиго аллергия на клубнику... что ты ржешь, сам знаю, что смешно. А у Юзу - на шоколад. Запомнил? Так, запасной ключ вот здесь. А, кстати, в третий ящик комода не лазь, там у детей тайник. Ну... вроде все. – Куросаки растерянно огляделся. – Если что случится, дай знать Урахаре. А вообще... изображай идиота. Будет похоже на правду.  
Он привычно попытался сунуть руки в карманы, но на форме шинигами карманов не было предусмотрено. Куросаки снова выругался.  
\- Я буду возвращаться. Смотри у меня тут… - бросил он через плечо и вышел на улицу.  
В окно можно было увидеть, как он открывает портал в Общество Душ.  
Куросаки Ишшин сочувственно усмехнулся и запер дверь.


End file.
